Eviction
"Eviction" is the tenth mission in Call of Duty: World at War. The player plays as Pvt. Dimitri Petrenko. Characters *Dimitri Petrenko (playable) *Viktor Reznov *Chernov Description The Red Army has advanced to Berlin and now attempts to gain control of the city. In the beginning, inside an abandoned building Reznov will ask the player if they are ready to fight. When the player reaches the next room, a German will be executed by a Russian, but the player can shoot the German dead on the spot. After this, the player moves on through into the next room in which a German is desperately trying to call for help on a radio. They'll then notice the player and his squad, and a firefight ensues, where all of the Germans in the room are killed. In the next room, a Russian can be killed if the player doesn't shoot the executing German in time, but the other Russian with him will escape once the player and his squad advance and kill the Germans inside. Sgt. Reznov's squad fights through this building and enters the street. There, the player is told to kill all Germans in the streets, although the tanks will take care of most of them. The army continues the fight through the street to a metro entrance. Reznov tells the player to kill all the wounded Germans on the street, but they can be simply ignored. When Reznov's squad reaches the metro, three Germans attempt to surrender. The player has a choice to kill them or not. If deciding to kill, Reznov will compliment the player on their mercy ("Dimitri understands the nature of mercy killing"). If not, the allies will light them all on fire with Molotov Cocktails. The Soviets then use Katyusha rocket artillery to crush the defending Germans and start making the area a danger zone, thus, the squad enters the metro as a last resort. The metro's lights are off, and Reznov tells the player to stay in the metro and wait for the lights to pop on. Reznov attempts to open a locked door after clearing out lots of Germans in the metro, while the player keeps the Germans off. All of a sudden the subway is flooded by the Germans in a desperate attempt to kill the Russians. The level ends with the player submerged in water, quite similar to Vendetta. Video Walkthrough Trivia Achievements/Trophies Shot in the Dark (10 / Bronze Trophy ) - Kill 10 enemies while the lights are out in the Berlin U-Bahn in Eviction. (Solo or co-op) When It Rains, It Pours (30 / Bronze Trophy ) - Complete Eviction on Veteran. (Solo only) Weaponry Starting Loadout PPSh-41 menu icon WaW.png|PPSh-41. TT-33 menu icon WaW.png|Tokarev TT-33 Found in Level Gewehr 43 menu icon WaW.png|Gewehr 43. Used by the Wehrmacht Mosin-Nagant menu icon WaW.png|Mosin-Nagant. Used by the Red Army and Chernov Kar98k menu icon WaW.png|Kar98k. Used by the Wehrmacht MP40 menu icon WaW.png|MP40. Used by the Wehrmacht PPSh-41 menu icon WaW.png|PPsh-41. Used by Sgt. Reznov and the Red Army MG42 menu icon WaW.png|MG42. Emplaced only Double barreled Shotgun WaW.png|Double-barreled shotgun. Found in the level Walther P-38 menu icon WaW.png|P38. Dropped by enemies in Last Stand Panzershreck profile view WaW.png|Panzerschreck. Used by the Wehrmacht Gallery File:Russians through berlin.png|Fighting on the streets of Berlin eviction2.jpg|A Soviet soldier aims a Panzerschrek 400px-CoDWaWKar98k2.jpg|A German soldier is shot CoDWaW 2010-08-17 15-59-30-70.jpg|A German soldier fires his MP40 during house-to-house fighting Russianberlin.png|Fighting in the streets 400px-CoDWaWMP403.jpg|A German soldier fires at advancing Russian forces eviction4.jpg|A German soldier runs with a Panzerschrek eviction3.jpg|A German soldier is executed Call-of-duty-world-at-war-Co-op.jpg ru:Выселение Category:Levels Category:Call of Duty: World at War Single Player Levels Category:Singleplayer